He Saved Me
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: Missing Scene:On The Head Of A Pin. Cas tells Dean what happened to Alastair.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. We all know who own the goodies. I just like to borrow them.

Watching that scene in the hospital, after Dean had so much dumped on him, I just wanted Castiel to tell him something good. Well, kind of good, considering the method.

* * *

**He Saved Me**

"Alastair is dead." He wanted Dean to know. He wanted Dean to have that little solace.

"What?" the broken man looks at him.

He turns to look as well, "He's dead."

He almost expected an angry smirk, sarcasm, something that was 'Dean' as a response. He's not sure why he expected him to react happily. Dean just looks back, lips presses so tightly together Castiel isn't sure if that's why they quiver.

Humans cried with relief, didn't they?

"You killed him?" Dean whispers. He can see a tear escape.

"No." his head twists slowly away, Dean wouldn't want him to watch him shed tears.

"Uriel…didn't-"

"No." Castiel cuts him off; he'd rather not speak of his brother.

"What the hell then, Cas?"

He could almost smile at how much like Dean's old self that sounded, "Sam," and he looks back, "used his gift."

Dean groans, turns away. He misunderstood. "I thought you should know," Castiel doesn't fear for the younger brother like he used to, "He saved me."

Dean's head moves a fast as his wounds will allow. "Heh," is all he says, the shadow of a false smile touching his lips. Castiel was aware he was less interested in the state of Alastair, and more interested in the truth of the words he'd spoken.

Castiel waited for Dean to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had fallen to sleep. Castiel had done what he could to ease the man's sleep, he'd need the rest. Castiel didn't look forward to the conversation he knew would be coming. The first seal. He shook his head. He'd never truly planned to tell Dean. It wasn't a weight the man had needed.

Instead of asking about the truth of Alastair's words, when next Dean's eyes open, he looks at the angel and asked, "How?"

Castiel knew he meant Sam. How did Sam save him, save them both? How was he powerful enough for that?

And while Castiel didn't fear for the boy's soul as he once did, he still worried. The chance was still there, though he realized now that intentions did count, however little. That Sam wasn't just using the powers to be powerful, that he wanted to save people. To save his brother.

But it had been _so easy_ for Sam.

Dean already worried more for his brother than he did for himself. Knowing that Sam had… killed with such ease…

"Cas." Dean croaked.

He looked over at the injured man. "I already told you."

Hazel eyes squinted back at him. He knew Dean wasn't stupid. That Dean knew Sam was still using his gifts, that he was getting more powerful. He knew that Dean knew _something_ was wrong with the whole scenario.

"His power…" Castiel drawled. "Has increased considerably." He didn't know how, that fact alone bothered Castiel. "Using his gift to… save, those who've been possessed…" he shook his head, looking Dean in the eyes. "It's not enough… practice to account for the leaps in ability."

"How'd he…" Dean swallowed, a feat, Castiel thought, that surely must still be painful. "How'd he do it?"

"I don't know. But I doubt that it is a good thing. The way he…" He let his eyes leave Dean. He dragged his blue orbs across the room, along the tile. "It was as though Alastair was nothing to him, Dean. A simple puppet, easily crushed."

Dean's head tilted away again, and Castiel felt an odd sensation tug at him. He did not want to hurt an already broken man. But there could be no secrets, trust was too important. "He didn't… bat an eye lash." He was uncertain as he said it. He didn't know if that was the correct saying or not.

Castiel added, "I don't believe he will hurt anyone undeserving. He acted to save you, but the method through which he's gained… _this_ ability to _kill_ is suspect." Castiel looked at Dean. "It could prove to be his undoing."

Dean's head was still tilted away, Castiel was certain the man was quietly crying. The frequency with which he cried now buckled Castiel's resolve. The man didn't deserve the things thrust upon him. But it was what it was.

Dean drifted off to sleep, and Castiel let him. He wasn't going anywhere. When Dean woke again, Castiel would be there. And he would wait, still, for the true question he knew Dean wanted to ask.

* * *

So, after Dean said that Cas told him how Sam killed Alastair in 'Moster at the End...', I was like "Oh. Well. Damn." I hadn't even thought about Cas telling Dean how EASY it'd been for Sam to do it. And I've wanted to write a follow up since, but then I got the idea for 'The Replacement' (which I will now shamelessly promote! GO READ IT, lol. It's got angels...) and I've been working on that. But I decided I would do this quick, anyway. And so here it is. Chapter two. Yay...

Reviews are love...


End file.
